1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device in which an integrated circuit chip is mounted on a substrate by using an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device, such as for example an OLED display device, can be manufactured by forming elements on a substrate made of glass or plastic, and integrated circuit (IC) chips for generating various signals to operate the display device may be mounted on a certain region of the substrate forming the display device. The IC chips may be divided into a chip on glass (COG) or a chip on flexible printed circuit board (COF) type, according to the mounting position of the chips.
In the case of the COG in which the IC chip is mounted on the substrate, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is interposed between a pad formed in the substrate and the terminal of the IC chip, to mount the IC chip on the substrate.
Heat is typically applied to the ACF for softening/hardening thereof in order to electrically connect the IC chip and the electrode pad with each other through the ACF. In this case, it is necessary to prevent the IC chip from being unnecessarily affected by the heat applied to the ACF.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.